fictionalfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dual89 Proxima/A Few Changes to the Categories
Hello guys, I would like to say that I will be revising the categories on this wiki. I am going to try to focus for now on fixing that up and maintain the organization with that. So that means that I will just start fixing the titles to the categories and make sure that it holds some unity and make some sense. Category names of franchises So the category names to franchises are going to change. I decided in the past that it would be good to just call it by the franchise name and then put the word Fighters next to it to establish that these are fighters from the franchise but after some thoughts, I thought it sounded silly since the wiki is already about fighters. So now I will just change the word Fighters to characters. Its better in a way that it would show the characters in the story that fight. For example it will change from: : Family Guy Fighters to Family Guy characters I will also keep the word characters in lowercase because if it is in uppercase it would in a way sound like the name to the franchise itself since all the words are uppercase. Category names that do not denote a fighter Anything that does not describe a fighter as a fighter will be changed to characters or removed. For example: : Cartoon Fighters to Cartoon characters : Deceased Fighters to Deceased characters : Kid Fighters to Kids Again, in my last point, this is important because this is just a way to describe the character as a character like what media s/he is in, what is her/his status or what age group is the character. Not much to describe them as a fighter but as a character. Category names that denote a fighter With other categories that I added to the wiki, I decided that I would also make changes to those as well. At least to the word fighter in them. I am willing to do it because as I said, I would like to keep some unity in the format of the categories. I saw some of the other basic categories in the wiki like Article stubs and thought that I would make the second word and any word that comes after it in lowercase so that I would avoid making it seem that it sound more like a name to a franchise and keep it in unison with other categories like Blog posts. For example it will change from: : Arrogant Fighters to Arrogant fighters : Martial Artists to Martial artists It might seem minor or irrelevant but it is important to keep the categories in unity and to avoid making it sound like a title to a franchise like for instance Street Fighter is the name to a franchise. Categories that will remain unaffected Basically any category that is just is a word will remain unaffected and will stay as it is. Like for example Monsters or Boxers will stay. Others that are also descriptive phrases will also stay like The Chosen One. How this will work Instead of doing this for each category separately, the pages will be edited separately. This is better than just focusing on the categories one at a time because it would not be that great to fill the history section of the pages with edits to the categories. This process will not take too long as I thought it would and it might take a few days at least. Summary So after much thoughts, I will be cleaning up some of the categories since I decided that before that it was okay to add the word Fighters behind everything that would describe a fighter. Anything that does not describe a fighter as a fighter will be changed to characters. Anything that does describe a fighter as a fighter will have the word fighter put in lowercase so that it would not sound like a franchise name and it would connote with the other categories. Anything else that is one word or a descriptive phrase of sorts will just remain the same. If anything, this cleanup will probably take anywhere from a few days to a month (at the very most) to straight out the organization of the categories that I thought looked right. So I will start to fix those categories and things would start to look better and organized. Category:Blog posts